ikkitousenfandomcom-20200222-history
Shimei Ryomou
She, Teifu, and Saji have been best friends long before the start of the series. Ryomou is in love with Saji and cares for Teifu (who loves her). She is one of Nanyo's big four, ranking in at least second strongest, right behind Saji Soul History Shimei Ryomou was known for great fighting skills, being the only person to be able to beat Unchou Kan-u in combat and kill him, and a strong personality. He worked for Sonsaku as a teenager. After many great acheivements, Ryomou had an eye on the academic world, and became a great tactical commander. Personality She is shown to be a sadistic person, enjoying ripping her own teammates arms until they are broken. She specializes in submission techniques: moves, throws, and joint attacks which she often uses with a pair of handcuffs she carries. For the majority of the time, Ryomou is more reserved and stoic in how she presents herself. However, it is revealed later on that Ryomou had a softer side, until her friend Teifu was left blind and in a wheelchair. After befriending Hakufu Sonsaku, she (while still serious) managed to loosen up slightly. Apperance Ryomou is a beautiful girl with short dark blue hair, she also wears a modified eye patch. She is usually seen wearing her highschool uniform, with a plad skirt and a brown blouse, or a blue French maid outfit Story (Manga) Introductory Arc Shimei Ryomou is first seen sneak attacking Gakushuu on orders of Enjutsu, who found out about his and Hakufu's fight. She is able to perform her full moon choke hold, which forces her opponent's arm to rip into his neck, choking him. Shimei not being statified with her victory then decide to fight Hakufu. The Big Four Arc Ryomou is next seen along with Saji, on top of the roof, becoming more and more annoyed by Saji's words, especially when he mentioned that Kouha Kannei was given the order to kill Hakufu, and even threaten to kill him if he kept talking. Ryomou is then seen saving Hakufu from Kannei beating him with a single kick to the open mouth. Kannei tries to fight back, but Ryomou is able to easily finish him off, with his own weapon no less. Ryomou then turns her attention to Hakufu, and begins to fight her as well. Hakufu tries to fight back back but to no avail, as Ryomou was vastly superior, then Kannei, or Gakushuu. Ryomou then slams Hakufu, against a wall, which she initially thinks end the fight, but is shown to be wrong as Hakufu gets back up. Ryomou, then sees that Hakufu was no ordinary E-rank fighter, as she is able to not only endure a move, most B-ranks would not be able to get up from, she also has power of a higher class fighter, although not much finesse with it. They are then interrupted by Saji, who distracts Ryomou long enough, for Hakufu to get a direct hit in. This only served to anger Ryomou, who then uses a grapple technique, which ultimately breaks her neck. Ryomou believing she had won, puts her eye patch back on, and converses with Saji, only to have a seemingly uscathed Hakufu, slam her on her head. Hakufu's Broken Spirit Arc It is revealed in Saji's memories, that Hakufu had started beating Ryomou up without much trouble, and was even able to choke her out. Toutaku's Retaliation Arc It is further revealed, in Ryomou's memory that she was saved by Saji, who was able to knock as possessed Hakufu out, although at the cost of Saji's arm. Ryomou then wakes up in the hospital, having Saji at his bed side. Embaressed at seeing him, she ignores his words and covers herself up. She regrets do so, though, after Saji leaves, begging him to come back. Story (Anime) Ikkitousen Ryomou is first seen at the steps of Nanyou where Saji comments that she was scared of Hakufu Sonsaku Shimei Ryomou is next seen fighting Gakushuu. She first wraps her legs around his arm and starts to pull it down. As Gakushuu endures the pain he comments and says that Ryomou was as scared of Hakufu as he was, but she responds by saying they were nothing alike. She proceeds to break his arm and knocks him out all this while using his own arms against him. Ryomou is seen in a janitors room asking Saji why Kannei was the one who was given the order by Enjutsu. Saji explains that it was not too peculiar since he was one of the big four. Ryomou then states that Kannei was no longer a fighter. Kannei then appears at the top of the room showing them the imperial order given, a text message on his phone, to him by Enjitsu himself, "Kill Sonsaku Hakufu". Ryomou then saves Hakufu from Kannei and beats him with his own weapon. However, this is simply so Ryomou can fight Hakufu herself. Hakufu and Ryomou begin to battle and much to Ryomou's surprise that Hakufu was actually better as fight progresses. During the fight Saji begins talking to Ryomou, who is then attacked by Hakufu who lands a clean hit. Ryomou becomes angry and chokes Hakufu out immediately. Hakufu then sees Koukin Shuuyu in a bruised state which awakens her dragon, and she beats Ryomou very easily in this new state. (See Hakufu/Ryomou fight) Ryomou is next seen in the hospital remembering how Saji had saved her from being killed by Hakufu. She is then visited by Saji where she tells him that she had figured out that Saji wanted her to awaken Hakufu's inner dragon. She is then informed that Yosho private school was conquered by Totaku. Ryomou visits Tokubou Teifu who offers her coffee, which she makes. Teifu then remembers how lucky he had been that Ryomou had saved him in the last fighters tournament stating that if she hadn't done what she did he would have died, but instead just handicapped him. She then leaves stating that she needed to find Saji. Ryomou then goes to Rakuyo high school to get Saji back but is instead met by Ryofu. She taunts her about how she was acting as if she was Saji's girlfriend. The episode ends with Ryomou and Ryofu beginning their fight. Ryomou is quickly out matched by Ryofu. As Ryofu then mocks Ryomou saying, "How could I give Saji to you." She then proceeds to paralyze her, with one of her techniques. Ryofu then takes the opportunity to "play" with Ryomou. Ryomou is embarrassed and disgraced when Ryofu is done with her, which infuriates Ryomou to the point that she states that she will kill her. Ryofu then encourages this idea stating that she needed to make her way through the great fighters tournament before then. Ryomou then comes in, after beating up two guards, stepping in for Gakushuu, who was in no condition to fight. She easily gets the upper hand on the first fighter Gonryo with a submission which, she used after an energy attack that effected the opponent's legs. Gonryo then breaks off the chi but Ryomou eventually makes him submit, but only thinking about her revenge against Ryofu. Ryomou then states that she will be the one to finish this fight. Ryomou then fights the second fight from Yoshu easily defeating him in an instant. Ryomou then confronts the next opponent, Seito private school's own strongest warrior Unchou Kan-u. Kan-u wondered if she killed Ryomou would that change fate, seeing as Ryomou was supposed to be the one who had killed Kan-u in the first place. She and Unchou begin to fight, with Kan-u having the upper hand, being more skilled then Ryomou, but Ryomou did not give up and was able to pull off a grapple on her arm. Ryomou threatened to break her arm if she did not give up, with Kan-u refusing to give up Ryomou broke her arm, but Kan-u was still able to pull off the win only using Ryomou own technique against her, having slammed her to the ground ultimately knocking her out. Ryomou then watches Hakufu take Kan-u on, Kan-u eventually wins but, decides to give up not caring about the Tournament in the first place. Ryomou and the rest of Nanyo's fighters then go to the docks where they fight the Kyosho Academy fighters. She watches as Hakufu, looses to Genjou Kakouton who only aimed for her legs the entire, not allowing Hakufu to awaken the dragon inside her. Ryomou then fights Kakouton being able to defeat him very easily, but then was beaten very easily by Hokou Kakuka, who told her there was no shame in loosing. Ryomou is next being spotted by Hakufu, in the hot springs, healing herself from her fight against Kakuka. Ryomou quickly dismisses Hakufu and leaves, after she comments about wanting to be friends, and train together. Ryomou is then found by Hakufu, who tells her that they should train under the waterfall. Ryomou then challenges Master Chokou, who sparked her interest, after she is told that Hakufu was trained under him. Master Chokou then tells Hakufu to join in the fight as well, stating that that was the only way they could hope to even touch him. Ryomou and Hakufu, work together and are able to beat him with a single hit. Ryomou, Hakufu and Chokou are later seen walking back to the hot springs when they are encountered by Ryofu. Ryofu is then told by Ryomou that if she dared to lay a hand on Hakufu, she would kill her, herself. Ryomou is next seen going with Hakufu to Rakuyo high school in hopes to get rid of the curse placed upon Hakufu, by Chuuei Toutaku himself. Ryomou and Hakufu meet up with Toutaku, with Ryomou grappling Toutaku's arm, threating to break his arm, but Toutaku is able to turn the tables on her, strangling her, and threating to kill her, if Hakufu didn't kill Ryofu, who had just came in his headquarters. Ryomou watches as a possessed Hakufu, beats Ryofu. Toutaku releases her allowing Ryomou to care for Hakufu who was tired out from the battle. Toutaku then releases the curse for Hakufu, telling Hakufu and Ryommou that Saji wasn't the person he claims to be. Ryomou then meets Hakufu, who was about to fight Genpou Saji, and rescue Koukin and Gakushuu. Ryomou, then takes on Kannei and is able to beat him. Shimei Ryomou then saves Saji, stating that he should live to make up for the mistakes he had. Ryomou is later visited by Saji, who asked her if she would like to visit Teifu with him, and she agrees. Ikkitousen: Dragon Destiny Ryomou is seen at the temple containing an ancient artifact named, Dragon Jade, and she was able to attain it after fighting and destroying the two rock guardians, as well as bypassing an assassin from Kyosho. Ryomou thinking it was over then checks into a motel, where the past assailant from Kyosho, tries to regain the Dragon Jade, but was unsuccessful, as Ryomou had somehow sensed her presence from afar, being able to escape from her. Ryomou is next seen at Seito Academy, where she fights and defeats, and already weakened Ekitoku, and is able to use the Dragon Jade on Gentoku, where she accidentally awakens Gentoku's dragon. Ryomou then leaves, not understanding what was going on, where she is met with Tokusou who instead thanks her. Ryomou then visits Ryofu's grave, where Teni, another assassin from Kyosho, tries to kill her, using her bow and arrow. Ryomou is able to put her in a submission, but was ultimately beaten by Teni, who had used the hidden blade, her broken bow, and stabs Ryomou. Ryomou is then saved by Shiryuu, who is able to defeat Teni, and take Ryomou, back to Hakufu's place, taking the Dragon Jade with her. Ryomou comes to, and she explains all that happened when she was away, stating that a monk had told her to go and find the Dragon Jade, as well as remembering her fight with Shiryuu, after Shiryuu had saved her from Teni, being possessed by her dragon, and awakened by the Dragon Jade, although she was defeated, by Shiryuu. Ryomou is then seen participating in the big four meeting along with Saji, Gakushuu, and Koukin, where they see the old stone in the middle, and deduce that Hakufu Sonsaku was still alive, as she was supposedly the conqueror from the west. Their meeting is interrupted by Youjo who brings the bell of peace, trying to schedule a meeting between Nanyo and Seito. Saji interrupts her knowing that she was the one who had killed Kakuka, and placed the blame on Nanyo Academy, but Saji and Ryomou ultimately decide to go, knowing neither school would last long against Kyosho. While walking Ryomou asks Saji where he had been, and Saji replies, that he wanted to go away from history, and not wanting to die and early death. Ryomou and Saji then participate in the Seito meeting, where Koumei Shokatsuryou reveals her knowledge of Saji's true identity. She then asks if Nanyo would participate in the Battle of Red Cliffs, wanting to end the battle. Komei then gives them the Dragon Jade as a sign of peace, to which they accept. Ryomou is next seen at the battle of Red cliffs along with the other fighters of Nanyo, as wells as the fighters of Seito, where they await the fighters of Kyosho to show up, passing the time with a picnic. Ryomou then begins the fight clashing with Kakouen as the other fighters had done as wells, fighting one on one battles themselves. As the fight presses on Ryomou falls on top, of an already beaten up Saji, who was beaten up by Bunen, and as Kakouen tries to finish off Ryomou, Saji and Ryomou, use a chi blast from their hands, to defeat Kakouen. Ryomou then watches as Gentoku, and Hakufu defeat Sousou. Ryomou is then seen beating up a customer, for fondling, even though she took the job to try and raise money, for both Hakufu, and her trip around the world, to fight other fighters. Trivia Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Nanyo Academy Category:Characters